This is a renewal grant application for an ongoing program project whose overall objective is the study of the chemistry and metabolism of connective tissues. The program is composed of five projects and two core units. Project 1 will deal with the genetic regulation of elastin biosynthesis and metabolism. Project 2 will explore the mechanisms of post-translational glycosylation of different collagens and the properties and formation of matrix glycoproteins. Project 3 will continue to study the biochemistry and immunology of basement membranes and will extend this work into a study of genetic regulation. Project 4 will investigate the properties of basement membrane proteins involved in the pathogenesis of interstitial nephritis. Project 5 will extend the knowledge gained from the study of connective tissue components into the properties of cells generating these proteins and in comparing properties of cells from different tissues during differentiation. An administrative core and a core analytical facility will supplement the research efforts.